Described herein is an operating apparatus having an operating knob. The operating knob can be embodied for example in the form of a rotary knob, as is known for example in a motor vehicle for setting a temperature or volume.
Operating knobs known from the related art can be provided, for example, as a rotary knob in the manner described for rotary regulation, or for example as a grip piece for sliding for a slide control or as a pad for placing the tip of a finger on a key. An operating knob consequently refers to a grip piece or a contact piece provided for capturing a rotary movement or sliding movement or push movement of a finger. Operating knobs are generally produced from a plastics body that may be coated with a rubber coating to improve the grip. In order to provide orientation relating to the current rotary position or generally the currently set parameter value to a user, markings can be printed on an operating knob. The visual markings, however, are permanent and matched to a single application of the operating knob, for example setting the volume or the temperature.